


Can't get him out of my head

by Adam_Irons



Series: RWBY Requests [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming Out, Crying, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Semi-Public Blow Jobs, Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam_Irons/pseuds/Adam_Irons
Summary: Jaune is tired of always bottling up his feelings. He just wants to be himself. So he finds someone who will allow him to do just that.





	1. Coming out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nikolajs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nikolajs).



There was a moment of awkward silence when Jaune walked through the door, a short period of time lasting only a few seconds, but long enough to make both he and the monkey Faunus before him both second guess their actions; Jaune for coming here, and Sun for inviting him in the first place. Neither of the blond men had been sure that what they were doing was right, or even that they entirely wanted to, and standing here together now scared them both beyond belief. Nevertheless, neither of them turned away. Instead, Sun opened the door further, still not daring to speak a word. He thought Jaune looked a little shocked that he had opened the door, and a little part of him hoped that he would apologise and turn away, if for no reason other than he wouldn’t have to deal with this. Jaune, on the other hand, was surprised that Sun had in fact opened the door, a voice in the back of his mind telling him that he hoped he would have the door slammed in his face and avoid this entire situation.

With neither man willing to be the first to back down, nor utter a word, Jaune slowly walked into team SSSN’s dorm, seeing that it was absent of any person save for the monkey Faunus and himself. Sun allowed him to do so, before shutting the door behind him, hesitating, before he locked it. As the lock clicked into place, Jaune spun on his heels, as if startled, taking Sun off guard as both their heartbeats skyrocketed.

“Why are you locking it?” Jaune asked, finally breaking the silence. Sun was quite surprised that he hadn’t been the one to speak first, considering how talkative he recognised himself to be. 

“So that we won’t be interrupted.” The Faunus told him. It was evident that both men were rather uncomfortable, but apparently both willing to get together like this.

Silence fell once more, before Sun gestured for Jaune to sit on the bed closest to the open window that was presumably his own. He did so, sitting close to the headboard, while Sun sat closer to the footboard. Both men avoided looking at each other for a few minutes, not daring to speak or even breathe to loudly, with each party expecting the other to back out at any moment, while simultaneously hoping that they wouldn’t. 

After what seemed like hours, but was in reality, barely five minutes, the monkey Faunus cleared his throat, prompting Jaune to snap his gaze in the direction of him, waiting for what he was about to say.

“So... you came then?” The Faunus asked. Jaune simply nodded, still silent. Sun couldn’t help but smile a little. “I wasn’t sure if you would or not.” He told him, as he pressed his lips together to suppress his smile. 

“No... neither was I...” Jaune told him, frowning as if he was still unsure about his actions. Sun not wanting to put any unwanted pressure on the man, shifted across the bed so that he was within arm’s reach of him, before reaching out and placing a hand on top of his thigh, startling Jaune slightly.

“You know... I don’t want to force you into doing something that you’re not ready for...” Sun told him, reassuringly. Jaune simply shook his head.

“No... I am ready.” He told the Faunus. “I was thinking about it on the way over here. It was difficult to come to terms with, and I was afraid of hurting you, hurting Pyrrha, and just... getting hurt...” Jaune muttered, as Sun saw a tear run down his cheek, wiping it away with his tail, which made Jaune chuckle, as the two shared a short laugh for a few seconds.

“And now?” Sun asked, almost afraid of the answer. Jaune bit his lip.

“I wasn’t sure how I felt before, but I am now. I know what I want now.” He told Sun. The Faunus seemed unconvinced.

“Do you... do you mean just guys in general, or...” Sun asked, as he and Jaune looked into each other’s eyes. “...me?” Sun could feel his heart in his throat, unable to breathe until Jaune responded. The human seemed to think for a while, before taking a deep breath in, unable to deny his feelings anymore.

“Sun, I... I think I... love you too...” Jaune stammered, barely managing to speak as the two blonds stared into each other’s eyes, unable to believe that what they had both dreamed about for so long was actually happening. 

Without another word, Sun shifted across the bed again so that his body was pressed against Jaune’s, side by side. Without hesitation, the Faunus leaned forward, eyes closed as his lips made contact with Jaune’s. The human sat there, as Sun kissed him, as he felt one of the Faunus’ hands on his lap while the other turned his head to face him, before closing his eyes, finally giving in to his feelings as he sank into the kiss. His arms wrapped around Sun’s waist, pulling him in closer, while his other held the man’s face, caressing his cheek gently while the two kissed.

Neither blond man wanted to break the kiss, but they were forced to when they found themselves running short on air, their lips separating as they sat on the bed, never breaking eye contact. Both waited until they caught their breath, before Sun spoke.

“Was that your first kiss?” He asked Jaune. 

“Yeah, why?” The man asked, wondering if he’d done something wrong. Sun chuckled, simply shaking his head.

“Because... you’re a terrible kisser.” Sun laughed, while Jaune looked almost offended for a few seconds, before breaking the charade and joining him in laughing too.

“Well, maybe you can teach me a thing or two.” Jaune suggested, raising one eyebrow. Sun grinned, gently pushing the human onto his back so that he was lay back on his bed. Jaune felt his heart race as Sun straddled his hips, before leaning down, once again pressing his lips against his, as the two kissed. Jaune’s arms wrapped around the Faunus’ body, pulling him down and closer so that his muscular body was pressing against him.

As the two kissed, Jaune couldn’t ignore the unmistakable sensation of the bulge in the front of Sun’s jeans rubbing against his inner thigh. He tried to ignore it, as he and his newfound love kissed each other deeply, but it became much more difficult to ignore when Sun reached down to unbuckle his belt.

“Wait.” Jaune told him. Sun obeyed, swallowing.

“I’m sorry... I just thought....” The Faunus’ face was glowing crimson, unable to finish his thought, but he didn’t need to. Jaune smiled up at him.

“I want to, with you. I’m just not ready.” He told Sun, who nodded solemnly.

“I understand.” He told him. “Honestly, I didn’t mean to rush you or put pressure on you or anything. I guess my previous relationships have always moved a bit faster.” He told Jaune looking down at him.

“I guess your previous relationships were with guys that had been out of the closet for more than a few hours.” Jaune joked, as the two chuckled. Sun laid down beside Jaune, wrapping his arm around his new boyfriend’s shoulders and holding him close to him.

“We can go as fast or as slow as you like.” Sun told Jaune. “If I have to wait a year for you, I’ll be waiting. And if you leave here today and come back five minutes later, wanting it, I’ll definitely be ready.” Jaune punched Sun’s arm playfully, smirking at his silly behaviour, before turning onto his side to cuddle Sun. One arm wrapped around him and the other resting on his very muscular chest. 

“Thank you.” Jaune said. “It’s... not been easy.” He told the Faunus, who kissed his forehead reassuringly.

“I know. I grew up in Vacuo. Being gay isn’t such a big deal there.” Sun explained, before looking down as Jaune. His eyes were closed, though his breathing told Sun he was still awake, presumably just savouring the moment. “Does anyone else know? That you’re gay I mean?” Sun asked.

“You, obviously.” Jaune said with a chuckle, and Sun rolled his eyes, smirking. “Pyrrha knows too. I think Ren and Nora are suspicious, but don’t know for certain, and I think Ruby might have figured it out.” Jaune told his now boyfriend. The two went silent again for a few minutes, until Sun spoke up again.

“Have you thought about how you’re going to tell your family?” Sun asked. Jaune didn’t reply, but Sun felt him swallow, as though there was a lump in his throat. The human opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. That’s when Sun noticed that his lips were quivering, as though he was afraid.

“Your family, are they... accepting, of stuff like this?” Sun asked. Jaune nodded.

“Yeah. I mean, two of my sisters are gay. Well, one’s gay, the other’s bi.” He told Sun. “It’s just that...” Jaune tried to think of why he didn’t want to tell his family, but the exact reason didn’t come to him. He was certain they’d treat him no different, but for some reason, he was still afraid.

“I get it.” Sun told his boyfriend, understanding exactly what he was going through, having been through the same a few years back. “If you like, I could come with you when you tell them?” Sun suggested. Jaune finally opened his eyes, squinting slightly in the light, as he looked up at Sun. The Faunus noticed that he was on the brink of tears and, using his tail once again, wiped them away from his cheeks. Jaune laughed, rolling his eyes.

“Why do you keep doing that?” He asked, chuckling. Sun smiled.

“Because you keep laughing, and it’s cute.” He told him. Jaune’s face went red at the compliment, as he leaned up to Sun, kissing him gently on the lips.

“I’d love for you to come with me.” Jaune told him. The two laid there for a few more minutes, not uttering another word, simply lying side by side in peace...


	2. Missing him already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune feels lonely without Sun, so they decide to take their relationship to the next level

“OH MY GOD!” Ruby squealed, leaping from where she sat and wrapping her arms around Jaune and Sun. Both blond men were startled by her sudden movement, as the young girl jumped up, hugging them both extremely tightly.

“Okay Ruby... you can let go...” Jaune wheezed, his breathing somewhat restricted by the excitable girl’s arms around his body. The red haired girl instantly let go, her arms dropping to her sides as she gave him a guilty look.

“I’m sorry, it’s just... I can’t believe you two are together!” Ruby exclaimed. Jaune’s face turned as red as Ruby’s namesake, while Sun’s arm wrapped around his shoulder. The two had been together for a week now, and thought it was as good a time as any to tell all of their friends about their relationship. Their only regret about the ordeal was that they wished they had told them somewhere more private than the cafeteria. Several heads were already turning to look at the scene Ruby was making. 

Along the right side of the table from front to back were Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss and Neptune, while on the left side was Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, Scarlet and Sage. Sun and Jaune were both standing at the end, the Faunus’ arm around his boyfriend, while Jaune stood there looking bashful.

“Well, you know, how could I resist this cutie?” Sun chuckled, kissing Jaune’s cheek and making him blush even more. Pyrrha reached up to Jaune, holding his hand in hers. Jaune looked down into her emerald green eyes, as she smiled up at him.

“I’m very proud of you Jaune.” She told him.

“Thanks...” Jaune muttered, smiling back down at her.

After the initial fuss had died down, Jaune and Sun took their seats side by side, with Sun on the end and Jaune in between his boyfriend and Pyrrha. Throughout the entirety of their conversations, whether regarding the new lovers relationship or not, Jaune’s face was glowing red, although he refused to let Sun’s hand leave his as he clutched onto it as tightly as he could. 

Eventually, lunch ended, and the three huntsmen and huntress teams headed to each of their classes. At this point, Sun and Jaune were forced to part ways, but not before the faunus gave his boyfriend a long, passionate kiss in the middle of the hallway. Jaune never wanted this feeling to end. Hesitant as he was at first, being with Sun just felt so right; as though they were meant to be. When the kiss regrettably had to end, Sun turned to head to his class, only for Jaune to pull him back, clutching onto his shirt.

“I love you...” Jaune told him, sincerely as he looked into the monkey Faunus’ eyes. The latter smiled, giving his boyfriend one last kiss on the lips, before parting.

“I love you too.” Sun told him. With that, the two both turned away from each other, heading in opposite directions.

 

That night, despite his team with him, Jaune couldn’t help but feel lonelier than he could ever remember being. He knew exactly why though; he was missing Sun. Not wanting to seem too clingy, the blond huntsman tried to put off this feeling, as every second without his boyfriend seemed like an eternity, while every hour with him seemed to go in a flash. 

Finally, the feeling became too strong. It was late, and Sun was most likely either in bed by no or relaxing. Jaune felt bad for disturbing him, but the two hadn’t spoken since lunch that day. The huntsman couldn’t help but feel as though he was being needy, mothering Sun to meet him whenever the two were apart, but the feeling of loneliness inside of Jaune was too great and overwhelming for him to handle. 

Picking up his scroll, Jaune scrolled down his contacts, before stopping at Sun, pressing dial and waiting for him to answer. After a few rings, Jaune was about to hang up, fearing he would be disturbing his boyfriend, when he heard a voice from the other side.

“Hello?” Sun asked. He sounded almost worried, although Jaune put that down to the late night call.

“Hey...” Jaune spoke. He tried to say more, but no words would come. He simply couldn’t think of anything that he could say that wouldn’t make him sound like clingy.

“Jaune, is everything alright?” Sun asked, his voice filled with concern.

“Everything’s fine.” Jaune reassured him. “I just... need to see you.” Jaune bit his lip when Sun didn’t respond immediately, before continuing. “I know it’s late, it’s just that I really wanted to-”

“Ok.” Sun replied, taking Jaune a little off guard.

“Ok?” Jaune asked.

“Ok.” The Faunus confirmed. “I’ve been wanting to see you too, I just figured you’d be busy with your team or asleep in bed by now.” He told Jaune. The human chuckled.

“So can I come round?” Jaune asked, biting his lip anxiously.

“Sorry, the guys are asleep here.” Sun told him. “What about your dorm?” He asked Jaune.

“Same problem.” Jaune replied sighing. “I guess I’ll just see you tomorrow.” He told Sun giving up. The huntsman expected Jaune to say something similar, but he got a much different reply to what he expected.

“How about we get some fresh air?” Sun asked. Jaune didn’t reply. “Meet me by the statue in the courtyard, and we’ll walk down to Vale from there.” He told Jaune.

“Ok. See you in a minute.” Jaune responded, before hanging up the call.

The blonde huntsman eagerly put on his boots and coat, before quickly hurrying his way through the hall and down the staircase. He wasn’t sure what it was about Sun that made him feel this way, all he knew was that whenever the two of them were together, Jaune felt as though everything in the world was right.

When the blond man finally reached the ground floor, her hurried outside and towards the statue of the huntsmen triumphing over the creatures of Grimm where, of course, Sun was already waiting for him.

“What took you so long?” Sun asked with a grin.

“I took the stairs.” Jaune replied. “Not all of us climb down out of the window.” Sun grinned in response, as Jaune finished closing the distance between the two of them.

“I almost thought you didn’t want to see me.” He told Jaune, mocking an exaggerated expression of offence that made Jaune roll his eyes.

“Never.” He told Sun. The Faunus gasped.

“You NEVER want to see me?” He asked, gasping in mock horror. Jaune’s eyes went wide when he realised what it sounded like he said.

“NO! I mean – what I meant was I would never NOT want to see you!” He tried desperately, before he noticed that Sun was chuckling to himself, apparently amused. Jaune pouted, crossing his arms and looking away.

“Aww, I was just teasing!” Sun told his boyfriend, giving him a playful light tap on his shoulder. Jaune couldn’t hold back a smirk, as Sun grabbed him around the waist, pulling Jaune against his own body as the two soon engaged in a kiss. Jaune unintentionally moaned into the kiss, as he rested his hands on Sun’s toned chest, while the Faunus used his to pull Jaune in closer to him.

“I’m never going to get bored of that.” Jaune told Sun, once the kiss broke. The Faunus smirked, as the two headed into Vale for a walk.

 

By the time the two blond men got back to Beacon, it was almost midnight. Sun offered to escort Jaune back to his room, to which he accepted, as the two reached the door to team JNPR’s dorm. Careful not to wake up his teammates, Jaune quietly stepped into his room, although thankfully they all slept like logs. However, when Jaune turned to bid his boyfriend farewell, he saw that the Faunus had followed him into the room.

“What are you doing in here?” Jaune asked Sun, whispering so not to disturb his teammates.

“I wanted to see your room.” Sun whispered back to him, prompting Jaune to roll his eyes.

“Couldn’t you come in the morning?” The human asked. Sun shook his head, with a wide grin spreading across his face as he silently shut the door behind him.

“Hey, since I’m here anyway, I might as well spend the night.” Sun told Jaune, who just now realised that this was Sun’s plan. He wanted to go out for a walk so that he could take him back to his dorm and try to persuade him to let him stay the night. Well, Jaune wasn’t going to fall for this one.

“Are you serious!?” Jaune whisper shouted, earning a grumble from a stirring Nora. “In the bathroom. They won’t hear us.” Jaune told Sun, as the two blonde’s entered the bathroom, locking themselves in.

“I didn’t want to do anything, just sleep next to you!” Sun told his boyfriend. Jaune sighed.

“And where would it have gone from there?” Jaune asked. “We’re in bed together and then all of a sudden, whoops we’re having sex under the covers!” Jaune spoke at almost full volume, knowing that the walls would block out most of their noise from the team.

“Hey, I already told you I’d take it slow if you wanted!” Sun told him, making Jaune feel a little guilty.

“I know, I just don’t think it’s a good idea right now!” Jaune argued back. Sun rolled his eyes, sighing as he turned to leave.

“Fine. I’ll go.” The Faunus said, turning to leave the bathroom and the dorm.

“Wait!” Jaune said, causing Sun to turn back around. “I’m sorry.” He told him. Sun looked a little hurt, but his expression soon changed to that of sympathy, as he turned back towards Jaune, holding him in a loving embrace.

“I’m sorry too.” He told him. “I didn’t want to push you into anything you’re not ready for.” The two hugged each other, holding each other tightly, until Jaune eventually pulled back, looking anxious.

“Well, as it turns out, I am.” He told Sun, earning a confused look.

“You are what?” He asked. 

“I’m ready.” Jaune told him.

“But, you just said...” Sun began, before Jaune interrupted him.

“I know what I said, but I think that maybe, now, I am ready...” Jaune told his Faunus boyfriend, smiling at him.

“In the last few seconds?” Sun asked, unconvinced. Jaune sighed.

“Do you want to do this or not?” He asked. Sun eagerly nodded.

“Yeah, but, what about your team?” He asked.

“They won’t hear. Not if we stay in the bathroom.” He told Sun. With that, Jaune got down on his knees, reaching up to unbuckle Sun’s belt and unzip his jeans, before the Faunus stopped him.

“Woah, Jaune, are you sure about this?” He asked.

“Absolutely.” Jaune responded, pulling the zip on Sun’s jeans down to reveal a sizeable bulge in his briefs. Not yet deterred, Jaune continued, first pulling down the Faunus’ jeans, then his briefs, allowing his semi hard member to spring free. Jaune swallowed when he saw it. It was much larger than his own, about twice the size of his five inches, Sun’s cock twitched as it sparked to life, blood pumping through it as the prospect of a blow job aroused the Faunus.

“Jaune, if you don’t want to- AH!” Sun was interrupted when he felt Jaune’s hand grab a hold of his shaft, not to roughly, rather gently actually, but it took him by surprise. Familiar with the process, what with having one himself and all, Jaune began to stroke the monkey Faunus’ cock slowly, up and down his shaft as blood ran through it until it was fully erect. When he looked upon Sun’s twelve inches of cock, Jaune was almost deterred, but did not want to disappoint his boyfriend. With that, Jaune wrapped his wet lips around the head of the Faunus’ cock, taking his first few inches in his mouth, until the tip hit the back of his throat.

Sun moaned at the feeling of having Jaune’s lovely warm mouth wrapped around his cock, feeling himself throbbing inside the man’s mouth as he was slowly pleasured. Jaune, on the other hand, was having more difficulty than he’d liked to let on. He had taken down the first third of Sun’s cock fine, but when it reached his throat, he found it too difficult to do, gagging as Sun’s tip triggered his gag reflex, prompting Sun to look down at Jaune.

“Are you ok?” He asked. Jaune nodded.

“Just getting used to it.” He told him, before wrapping his warm mouth around his cock once more. Sun groaned in pleasure, as Jaune tried once again to take in more than five inches of his boyfriends member, and with much more success this time. Jaune managed to open his throat up in a way that meant that Sun’s cock slid perfectly sown his oesophagus. Of course, the downside being that it was almost impossible to breathe like this. 

As the blond human began slowly to bob his head up and down Sun’s shaft, he began to build up a rhythm, in which he would time his breathing along with the bobs of his head in order to still breathe whilst he pleasured his lover. The man’s lips rubbed up and down his boyfriend’s thick cock every time he bobbed his head, still getting used to having his mouth and throat filled with another man’s penis. The monkey faunus had his eyes shut tightly, enjoyed Jaune’s surprisingly pleasurable first time blow job, as his gullet was wrapped around his shaft, squeezing it tightly as he sucked his boyfriend’s cock.

This went on for a few minutes, with Jaune just about managing to breathe enough. The blond huntsman had to admit, however, that he didn’t too much mind the feeling, taste or smell of having Sun’s cock in his mouth, and he suddenly had a great idea. Using his tongue, Jaune dragged the soft wet muscle along the underside of Sun’s cock, earning moans of obvious pleasure from his lover when he did so. Seeing that he enjoyed that, Jaune tried something else, using his tongue to circle Sun’s head, earning more moans form him.

“Ah, Jaune, Fuck!” Sun grunted. Jaune immediately removed the now wet cock from his mouth, looking up at Sun.

“Did I do something wrong?” He asked. Sun shook his head.

“No, that was... amazing...” He told his boyfriend, earning a blush and smile from him in response. “Please Jaune, don’t stop.” Jaune did as he was told, not stopping and carrying on with his lover’s cock inside his throat.

A few more minutes passed before Sun felt himself about to orgasm. He could feel the sensation building up in his core, while his cock was primed to explode load after load of semen straight down Jaune’s throat. Since this was his first time, Sun figured Jaune wouldn’t know how close he was, and so thought it best to warn him.

“Jaune, I’m gonna... cum soon...” He panted, short on breath. Jaune once again removed his mouth from the cock before him.

“Do you want me to, you know, swallow it?” Jaune asked, his face red.

“Up to you.” Sun told him. 

“Just tell me when you’re about to.” Jaune requested. With that, Jaune’s mouth returned to the faunus’ cock, as she continued sucking, building the man closer and closer to orgasming any second now.

“Jaune, now...” Sun managed, warning him. Jaune moaned something in response, as he bobbed his head preparing for Sun’s load. The monkey Faunus unable to hold back, found himself hard, his hot creamy cum being shot down Jaune’s throat and filling up his belly with his semen. Jaune gagged a little, as he felt the cock inside his throat pulsate as it pumped cum into him, but he didn’t cough or splutter, even when Sun’s wet cock was removed from his mouth, a little bit of cum dribbling down Jaune’s chin which he wiped away with a finger.

“Jaune, that was amazing.” Sun told him. “How are you so good?” He asked. Jaune simply shrugged, face beet red.

“I don’t know.” He replied. “I’m just glad you enjoyed it though.” He told the Faunus.

“Did you?” Sun asked. Jaune blushed at the question.

“I... kind of did.” He admitted, standing up before Sun, who redressed himself. The two looked at each other, flustered and awkward for a few seconds, before Sun spoke.

“I should probably be getting back to my dorm.” He said.

“Yeah, see you tomorrow!” Jaune told him.

“OH, and, uh... thanks.” Sun added, winking at Jaune and making him blush again.

“No problem.” He told the Faunus. “I love you.” he added, as the monkey man left.

“Love you too.” He told him. With that, Sun left for his dorm, leaving Jaune in his own dorm alone. After wiping his boyfriend’s semen from his chin, Jaune slipped into bed, still with taste of Sun’s cum in his mouth and the feeling of it in his belly.


	3. Just the two of us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune and Sun consummate their relationship.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Sun asked.

“Y-Yes. Just a bit nervous...” Jaune told Sun.

“I promise I’ll be gentle.” He assured his soon to be lover.

The blond pair had been dating for a little over a month now, and Jaune had finally told Sun that he felt he was ready to officially ‘Consummate’ their relationship. The two had made sure that Ren and Nora would be out on their date for at least a couple of hours, and asked team RWBY to invite Pyrrha on their weekly team bonding exercise, which the redhead would soon find out was just their way of saying going shopping in the morning, before spending the entire afternoon in bed watching movies.

Jaune had never felt more anxious, as he gradually slipped out of his clothes, taking off his T-shirt and showing Sun his rather skinny body, especially compared to the Faunus’ incredibly muscular form. His boyfriend did the same, the two slowly getting naked until both blond men stood in the middle of JNPR’s dorm room in nothing but their underwear.

Sun took his boyfriend’s face in his hands, as he brought him into a deep, passionate kiss. Jaune wished that the kiss would last forever, savouring the feeling of having his and the monkey Faunus’ tongues exploring the inside of each other’s mouths for the umpteenth time, just as they had done every day without fail for the past month. Sun was, much to Jaune’s surprise, a rather gentle kisser, always taking his time with Jaune, never pushing him too far and constantly checking if he was okay, making sure that he wasn’t getting too handsy. Jaune loved that about him though, how considerate and patient he was with the less experienced blond.

Sun’s lips left Jaune’s much to the latter’s dismay, though when he opened his eyes, he saw that their lips were still connected, albeit by a long string of saliva. Sun made a contorted face, wiping it away and making a fake gagging sound.

“Gross!” He remarked, a wide grin spread across his face as he and Jaune shared a laugh. 

The two simply kissed for a while, and Jaune couldn’t deny the hardening penis in his underwear, and judging by the sizeable bulge in Sun’s briefs, unless he was hiding a banana in there, he felt the same way too.

“Do you want to get started?” Jaune asked, biting his lip anxiously.

“Ready when you are.” The Faunus replied. Jaune smiled, as he shuffled back on the bed, before sliding his underwear down his legs, tossing them aside and onto the floor. Sun followed suit, and the two blonds’ were soon both sitting naked on Jaune’s bed. The human swallowed, and without uttering another word, turned onto his belly, his ass raised a little with his erection making it impossible to lie on his front. Sun reached across to Jaune’s desk, where he had placed the lube, picking up the bottle and squirting a generous amount onto his index finger.

“This is gonna be cold.” He warned Jaune, who didn’t have time to react before he felt the Faunus’ finger press against his ass, pushing inside of him as he spread the lubrication around. Jaune gasped in shock as the cold lube coated the area around his asshole, before Sun’s finger left him.

Taking the bottle and squirting even more lube, this time onto both his index and middle fingers, before pushing them into his boyfriends ass. Jaune groaned at the unfamiliar, slightly uncomfortable, yet oddly pleasurable feeling of having Sun’s fingers inside of him, as he spread copious amounts of lubrication around inside Jaune’s anus.

“That should do it.” He told Jaune, wiping his hands clean and placing the bottle onto the desk. “Remember, don’t hesitate to tell me if you want me to stop.” He told Jaune, who nodded in understanding.

“Okay.” Jaune spoke, quivering a little, still slightly anxious, but very much looking forward to what he hoped would be an enjoyable experience.

Slowly, Sun took his throbbing penis in his hands, feeling his blood rushing through it as he pointed it at his boyfriend’s ass, kneeling behind Jaune as he prepared to penetrate him for the first time. 

Jaune winced as he felt the head of Sun’s cock press against his ass, teasing him slightly, as he threatened entry, before pushing his hips forward, the first inch of his cock entering Jaune’s unsurprisingly tight asshole. The blond man gasped as he felt his anal walls stretch around Sun’s girth, his body tensing up at the unfamiliar sensation of being penetrated for the first time ever. The Faunus stopped, sensing Jaune’s tension.

“Jaune, are you okay?” He asked. Jaune nodded.

“Yes, it just hurts a bit.” He told Sun.

“I’ll go slower.” Sun responded, Jaune bit his lip as he felt the Faunus enter him, almost half of his large shaft now inside of Jaune. The two blond’s both moaned, Sun from pleasure as his member was squeezed tightly be Jaune’s cheeks, while the latter tried to suppress a pained yelp. However, despite the uncomfortable feeling of being penetrated, Jaune couldn’t help but feel aroused at the same time, his own cock quickly becoming hard under him as he slowly began to get used to the feeling of having his boyfriend inside him, like it even.

Sun grunted, hilting his entire shaft in Jaune’s ass, so that the latter’s cheeks were around the base of his cock, before the Faunus pulled out a few inches, only to drive back forward again, this time with a little more force than earlier. Rather than the pain that Jaune had expected to feel, his body was filled with feelings of ecstasy, as Sun’s hips gradually began to piston back and forth. The blond human’s ass was now sufficiently stretched so that Sun could just about slide in and out of him with relative ease, the minimal pain far outweighed by the intense pleasure.

“Fuck, Sun...” Jaune muttered under his breath, unintentionally prompting the Faunus to stop.

“Oh shit, sorry, are you ok?” Sun asked, and Jaune nodded quickly.

“Yes. I was just... carry on...” Jaune muttered, his face glowing red out of sight of his lover, who returned to slowly and carefully fucking the human, sighing loudly as his cock pumped in and out of the man’s ass. 

The two went on for a while, With Sun gently fucking Jaune, gradually speeding up, his thrusts getting harder and faster, though ready to stop at a moment’s notice if Jaune said the word, which he never did. Jaune could feel his arousal building, his ass being thrust into repeatedly by his lover’s member, while his own hardened cock throbbed beneath him.

Catching a glimpse of his lover’s denied erection, Sun got an idea. While continuing to trust into Jaune, he worked his tail under his lover’s body, wrapping it around his cock, not so tightly, but firm enough to give him pleasure. Jaune gasped at the unexpected feeling around his shaft, looking down to see the monkey’s tail wrapped around his shaft, before it then started to stroke his length up and down. 

Jaune gasped, moaning in twice the amount of pleasure as earlier, not only from the member inside of his asshole, but now also from the tail that was stroking his own cock, slowly working towards getting him off. After a few minutes, Sun had begun to thrust into Jaune faster and harder, his hips now almost slamming against the former virgin’s, as he laid there and allowed himself to be fucked and jerked off. Meanwhile, the monkey Faunus was enjoying the feeling of having his boyfriend’s tight asshole around his cock, squeezing it and pleasuring it better than any other he had had, while concentrating on working his tail around Jaune’s own member.

“Fuck, Jaune. Your ass is fucking incredible!” Sun exclaimed, groaning in delight as he continued to fuck him.

“T-thanks!” Jaune murmured, not sure how to respond, but mostly focused of his intense building arousal in his core. He had never felt such pleasure before, the pain all but gone by now, nor had he ever imagined such an amazing feeling as being fucked in the ass while simultaneously being jerked off by his lover. Sun, on the other hand, had also never been subjected to such bliss. None of his other lover’s, male or female had ever felt as good to fuck as Jaune did. He didn’t know if it was just coincidence, or if it was because it was his first time, or if Jaune was the first person he’d fucked and really, truly loved, but something about how the two were together was just so... right. As though they were meant to be.

“Ah!” Jaune gasped, as he found himself on the brink of climaxing. Sun’s tail loosened around his cock as he felt it swell and pulsate within his grip. After a split second, hot white cum spurted from the tip of Jaune’s cock as he cried out in joy, his cock spraying his cum onto the bed with only Sun’s tail’s loose grip to guide its aim as Jaune orgasmed form having his boyfriend’s tail wank him off.

“Jaune, I’m nearly there too.” Sun told him after a few minutes, panting a little. “Do you want me to pull out?” He asked. Jaune thought about it for a moment, before landing on an answer.

“It’s up to you.” He told Sun. “You can... you can do it inside if you want.” He told the monkey Faunus, who nodded at his lover’s permission.

The two fucked for a little longer, while Sun built up to orgasm inside of his boyfriend for the first of what they both hoped would be many pleasurable times. Before long, the Faunus’ cock had begun to well and pulse, as his balls began to release their contents to be fired down the monkey man’s long shaft and into Jaune.

“Jaune, I’m cumming...” Sun warned, just as he orgasmed, moaning loudly as he buried his member deep inside of Jaune’s asshole, his cock pumping his hot thick semen into his boyfriend. Jaune groaned at the odd feeling of having another man cum inside of him, acutely aware of his semen stirring inside his body even after Sun had slid his cock from Jaune’s used, but still tight rear hole.

“That was...” He began, short of words.

“Yeah... amazing...” Jaune finished, as the two slumped down on the bed, with Sun behind Jaune and his arm wrapped around him, hugging his boyfriend gently from behind.

“Thank you for that.” He told Jaune, leaning forwards to kiss him lightly on the cheek. “It really meant a lot to me.” He said, with a sweet smile.

“Not as much as it meant to me.” Jaune replied, with a chuckle. “I’m glad my first time was with you though.” He told the Faunus, turning and leaning back to receive a kiss on the lips from his lover, before nestling his head between his chin and shoulder, with the monkey faunus’ arm draped over his abdomen.

“Do you think we’ll do that again?” Sun asked, grinning at the obvious question.

“Definitely.” Jaune told him, the two sharing a light laugh, before they just lay there for a while, wrapped up in each other, not a care in the world... just the two of them...

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a suggestion by Nikolajs for my Faunus in Heat series, but it turned into this. The next few chapters will follow their relationship, and so will be longer and get dirtier.


End file.
